The Hustler
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: A small clip inspired by a scene from one of my other stories


_So this bit here is just something that was inspired by my pool hustling scene in Guardians. I wanted to write it out as a Remy/Spencer moment and this is what came. Warning, slash, and Spencer's a bit OOC here for y'all most likely. Enjoy! An please, don't forget to put in your vote on my poll while you're here, lol. Okay, enough shamelessly pimping my poll here. Read on and enjoy!_

* * *

Spencer wandered past the pool tables, slightly interested in playing, and he found a very handsome man at one of the tables. It was enough to have him stopping and watching. The guy was just finishing up a game, playing way better than he was letting on, and Spencer was amused by the hustler. That amusement kept him there watching as the two finished up their game. Predictably, the hustler wiped the table with the guy, ending up with quite a stack of cash while the other guy left none the wiser about the trick that had just been played on him. Spencer shook his head. The hustler-who was absolutely gorgeous and had a Cajun accent that had Spencer shivering happily-looked up and right at Spencer liked he'd seen him there the whole time. "Y' lookin' f' a game, _homme_? Maybe win a lil cash t'night?"

"Oh, I don't know." Spencer let his natural shyness wash over him. He knew it would put a little color in his cheeks and give the illusion of truth to his next words. "I don't really play that often. I'm sure you'd rather play someone with a little more experience."

He didn't miss the slight twist to that smile, just barely noticeable. It was enough to tell him the man was taking the bait, though. Then his smile turned flirtatious. "Can't get no experience less y' play a little, _homme_. Gotta be willin' t' take de risks."

Spencer swore he felt his blood heat a little with that blatantly sexual remark. There was no doubt that this man wasn't just talking about a pool game. A part of Spencer rarely seen, one that didn't typically come out when he was around anyone that knew him, slid up towards the surface. He gave the Cajun man a once over, smiling and blushing both at the same time. "Well," He bit his lip as if hesitating. Then he pushed off of the railing. "I guess one game couldn't hurt."

When the man's smile grew, Spencer had to fight to keep his own smile from growing. Sometimes it was just too easy. People looked at him and saw just what was on the outside. The nerdy, professor clothes, the shy looks, the way he hesitated to meet people's eyes and how he avoided touching. They saw an awkward nerd and they assumed that's all he was. They never thought to look any further beneath the surface. Spencer had learned that early on in life, just as he'd learned how to often use it to his advantage.

He got up to the table and the man leaned one hip against it and gave him a sultry smile. He held his pool cue with one hand and reached the other out to Spencer. "Like a man dat's willin' t' play a lil. M' names Remy, cher."

"I'm Spencer." He shook Remy's hand, wanting to hum slightly when he felt the low buzz of heat over their palms. Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. The man had just a hint of power. A mutant? It would explain why he was wearing sunglasses despite being inside a semi darkened bar. Spencer filed that little bit of information away in the back of his mind.

In no time, Spencer's money joined Remy's on the side of the table and the two were starting their game. Remy broke, allowing Spencer a moment to admire the form that was bent over the table. He also watched the way Remy played, studying the man's skill. He was good. Even if he wasn't playing to his full potential, he was good. When it became Spencer's turn, he made sure to keep his shots to the image he was presenting. Someone who played pool only rarely and not very well. It was working, too. He could see on Remy's face that the man figured he had the game in the bag. Spencer smothered a smile after he messed up another shot. "I warned you, I'm not that experienced."

Remy sashayed up to the table. He bent down, lining up his cue, and giving Spencer a perfect view of those torn jeans stretched tight over his backside. A low hum built in his throat when he saw the tear underneath one back pocket and the slight flash of skin. Good Lord, the man had nothing on underneath those jeans. Caught up by that thought, Spencer almost missed it when Remy took his shot. He straightened up afterwards, giving Spencer a warm look over his shoulder. "Maybe y' just aint had de right teacher yet, _mon ami_."

"Maybe so." Spencer agreed. He tilted his head a little, looking up through the bit of hair that had fallen in his face, and he knew his eyes flashed with just a tiny hint of heat and power.

As he'd planned, Spencer lost the first game. He didn't mind in the least. It had given him the opportunity to see just how Remy played. Plus, he didn't want to win the first game. When Remy offered "Y' wanna try y'r luck again, maybe?" He hesitantly took him up on it, inwardly smirking.

There were two ways to play this. One, he could be cautious, play it like normal, and up his skill just slightly. That way he'd win just by a bit and the other person would never be any the wiser that they'd just been had. Typically, that's what Spencer did. It was safer that way and it kept him from getting stuck in a fight he didn't want to be in. But he didn't want to go that route today. The temptation was just too much for him to resist. Remy's cockiness, as attractive as it was, had him wanting to respond in kind. The man was just so sure of himself and it had Spencer wanting to prove him wrong. Add in the people watching nearby who looked beyond amused and who kept looking towards him with pity—the way they looked over here suggested that they had to be friends of Remy—and really, it was no contest on what he was going to do.

"Why don't y' go ahead and break, cher." Remy offered.

Spencer flashed another shy smile and walked around the table. He bent down, lining his cue up, and his body shifted stance. His pose was no longer unsure or hesitant, but sure and confident. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remy raise an eyebrow and then Spencer's attention was fully on the ball. With an expert pull, he slid the cue back and sent it forward. When he straightened up, he saw Remy wasn't as casual in his pose anymore. He was looking at Spencer with just a hint of suspicion. Spencer shrugged one shoulder innocently and moved to take his next shot. One quick move and he sank two more balls. This time when he straightened up, the suspicion was gone and amusement was bright on the Cajun's face, easing the tiny bit of worry Spencer had felt. He hadn't been too sure which direction Remy would go with this, whether he'd be pissed or amused. It looked like he'd opted to be amused. One corner of his mouth was curled up and he was shaking his head. "Y'r good." He said simply, chuckling. "Aint many dat can fool dis Cajun."

Bending to take his shot, Spencer let his hair hide his smirk. A hint of it was still in place when he straightened back up. "I just gave you what you expected to see."

Spencer's next shot finally missed and Remy moved up to take his turn at the table. He wasn't playing around now, either. His moves were much more fluid and controlled. They were, God, a hell of a thing to watch. If any of Spencer's friends had been able to read his thoughts as he watched Remy bend over the table again, they would've been completely shocked. There was a part of Spencer that he didn't let out around the people that he knew. A part that he had never dared let be around the life he lived anymore. This part only came out to play in random bars when the mood was right; when he found someone that moved just right, that caught his attention just so.

That part had him adding just a hint of a sway when he stepped up to take his shot. He felt the tingle run down his spine and the heat coiling in his belly. He swore he could feel Remy's eyes on him as he bent to take each shot. It almost threw him off his game—almost. But a few minutes later, Spencer straightened up from his final shot, smiling broadly as the eight ball sank perfectly into the corner pocket. His smile was just a bit smug when he strolled over to the side of the table where the money sat. Conveniently, it was right where Remy was leaning, watching him and smirking as well. Oh man, that smirk was just irresistible. Made him want to lean in and just start…nibbling.

He stopped right beside Remy, just inches between them, and gave a pleased little hum when he found he had to look up just an inch or two to meet the man's eyes. He loved a man taller than him. That appreciation, he knew, shone in his eyes. "Thanks for the game." He breathed out, slightly amused, slightly husky. He took a step closer, until a paper could've barely fit between them, and he held that pose for just a second and enjoyed the heat that flared between them, and then he leaned a little further past him and set the cue down on the pool table as if that had been his intent the whole time. When he went to step back he was caught off guard by a thumb hooking his belt loop and holding him in place. Spencer glanced down at that thumb and then up into that attractive face. He thought he caught a flash behind the sunglasses. It had him wanting to reach up and move them just to see what he'd find.

"So, dat's it, hm?" Remy's voice was a low purr that sent shivers down Spencer's spine. "De least y' could do is buy me a drink, seein' as how y' conned me outta de money."

Humor tickled the back of Spencer's throat. "Is it?"

"Mm hm. It'd be de friendly t'ing t' do."

"Ah, well." Unable to resist, Spencer let himself lean in until their groins just lightly brushed against one another, giving another little hum at the hardness he found there. He put just slight pressure, enough to tease without being enough to satisfy, and he smiled. "I wouldn't want it said that I'm the unfriendly type."


End file.
